Essence of a Triangle
by randomnessonhigh
Summary: His aching heart cannot bear to do this again. She told him it was all right. They were being watched. A short one shot.


His lips longed for the feel of her soft neck. He bared his fangs, holding her head gently as not to pain her. Her hands digging into his back slowly, sending a tingling up his spine. The sweet smell of her hair filled his nostrils. Her still body didn't refuse; she knew that by this she could be his ally.

He dug his fangs into her neck. The scent of her blood intoxicating the taste was beyond any word. He drank it with relish, even if it did pain him inside that he kept doing this to her. Her fingers dug deeper into his back, her nails were not sharp, yet the feeling was as if it cut through him. She has gone through this so many times before. Each time he bit her neck a sensation went through her body.

She would feel herself get hotter, her hold would weaken and she would feel dazed. Each time the fangs touched her neck and his hot breath released, she would stay still, paralyzed on her spot.

Though she knew her blood was being taken away, she didn't mind. As long he wouldn't sink any level lower.

He never took long. And after, he would usually sulk in a corner, and ask why she didn't resist? She would always answer that as long as he's okay, it' okay for him to drink her blood.

She could feel her blood flowing out her neck and she could feel him suck it. She closed her eyes and waited until it was over, then she could change and go to dinner.

He stopped and wiped his mouth with his wrist. He dared not see the mess he had created because of this urge. He did not want to look at her. He was too filled with guilt to even open his mouth and talk. Each time the urge called him to act, he'd resist. But, the more he resisted, the more it nagged inside his head – the more temptation reached its hand to him.

His hair covered his eyes, his sweat stained his shirt; his conscience wounded even more. He looked at her, her eyes were closed. She looked peaceful – like she was sleeping.

She opened her eyes and saw him standing a few feet away from her. She could not see his eyes, but she knew he looked at her with guilt. She stood up and wiped her neck with the sleeve of her blouse, the pain of the bite stung. She could not help but to show her discomfort. He could not help but to sink lower into despair.

"I'm going to change now," she said. He went out of the door, and waited outside.

None of her blood stained his clothes, only the sweat he had had stained it. He looked down on the floor as he leaned against the wall behind him. How many times have I done this to her? Why does she not resist? Doesn't she know that I might kill her if I don't stop? He slid down the wall and covered his face in his hands. He scrunched his hair in frustration.

He must be thinking of those questions again, she thought. Even though she knew that the cycle would be repeated again, she didn't want to repeat herself over and over again like a tape recorder. It was annoying that he still had to ask such questions even though the many times she had already told him that she didn't mind giving him her blood. She had finished changing and went the door, her head bowed down. She hesitated to open it, seeing as she'll see him crouching on the floor again, drowning in his guilt.

He would not let this feeling go until he is cured. But is there any cure at all to such a disease? Can it even be found? Thousands of people live with this. Most of them live willingly, others like him were cursed with it. He swore countless times that he would not drink her blood anymore, but this was always broken easily. An animal would take over him. He would always pin her on any surface, not caring if she was comfortable or not. He would do what it takes to satisfy his thirst. He could not restrain himself from such actions. No matter what he told to himself, the animal acted automatically – barbarically.

She opened the door to find what she had thought: crouching on the floor and his face buried. She touched his arm softly and he looked up. She smiled sincerely, but he only felt even more disgusted with himself. She looked into his eyes. They were filled with such sadness that could never be mended. She wanted to cry, but she knew it would only trouble him more. She helped him up, despite his weight.

She looked at him again, her eyes locked in his. He suffered more than anyone she knew. He suffered more than she did. Even if she lost her memories, she thought that his sufferings were far greater than hers. She wrapped her hands around his waist, he stayed the same. She brought him closer to her, hugging him tightly. He placed his hands on her back, hugging back tightly as well. Her fingers scrunched his shirt and she felt she was shaking. He could feel her body shake. He knew why. She was not the type to fight tears so easily and discretely.

He touched her chin and lifted it to his face. He knew she didn't want to see him miserable. He smiled at her; no matter how hard it was, as long as it kept her happy. He wiped a tear on her cheek with his finger. Her pink cheeks were soft and warm. He held her face gently. She still held tight and looked at his face. He still smiled despite the sad eyes, he looked happy for once in his life. She smiled back happily, giving him the brightest smile she could come up with. She let go of his waist and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her.

"C'mon! He must be waiting for us at the table. You know how he is," she said still smiling. He would usually reply with a sullen face. But, he smiled and went with her willingly instead.

A window placed at the end of the hall, where the two were not long ago, was opened. A bat entered and flew to the ground. In seconds, a man appeared, kneeling. He sniffed the air about him. He could smell her sweet scent. He knew that _he _had drunk her blood again. That insolent lowlife had drunk the blood of his precious beloved. He has kept a grudge against _him_ ever since they had first met.

He stared of to the end of the hall, where the two just descended from the stairs, hand in hand. He stared with anger. He stared with envy. How could _he _have such closeness with her, even if they have only met each other a few years back? He stared in despair as the lights dimmed. He controlled himself and lights brightened again.

He jumped out of the window. Before hitting the ground, a black bat appeared again. It soared high in the sky reaching for the stars. The bat disappeared beneath the faint glow of the moon, merging into the dark night.


End file.
